Balto and Jenna's First Kiss
by TheWriterForGod42
Summary: After bringing the medicine and being treated as a hero, Balto takes the long way back to his boat house. But when he stops to look at something, Jenna arrives and they talk for a bit. The next day, things get a little romantic for our wolfdog.
1. Chapter 1

**Balto and Jenna's First Kiss**

Written By: TheWriterForGod42

Balto just couldn't believe it, he had become the town of Nome's hero. Just a few days ago he felt like a pure nobody, but now he knew who he was and everyone in town was proud of him. Now he believed that he wouldn't be ridiculed anymore by dogs or humans. He stood beside the one he loved most, the beautiful red and white husky named Jenna, as the townsfolk cheered him on.

"Good boy Balto!" People in the crowd would yell. The sound of praise was a little new to him but he got used to it. He made sure that it wouldn't go to his head as it probably would another certain dog.

A little later in the night, the celebrations ended and everyone who had sick in the hospital went to see how they were faring. Those who didn't went back home. Balto was one of those who made his way home. Deciding to take a much more long way back to his boat house, he went to go look out over the ocean. The view of the ice-cover-ed water was beautiful. He sat down to take in the view.

It wasn't long before he felt the presence of someone behind. Turning his head slightly he saw Jenna standing a few feet behind him. A smile crept upon his muzzle and said, "Hi."

"Hi." Jenna simply said. Standing up he then moved a few inches to his left and patted for her to sit next to him. The red and white husky never hesitated as she came and sat down next to him. Looking upon her neck he said, "I see you got your bandana back."

She scoffed before saying, "Yeah well, Steele had brought it back nice and warm for me."

Balto chuckled and said, "Well then, I guess I'll have thank him for taking care of it."

They both laughed at this. After a minute of laughing they took a deep breath to calm themselves. He noticed that her smile had quickly changed into a frown. He asked, "Hey, what's wrong?" Jenna closed her eyes and started to breathe heavily and started sniffling. This made Balto worry as he leaned closer and asked, "Jenna? What is it? Was it something I said?"

She shook her head and said, "It's not that. It isn't anything like that. It's just… I when Steele had come back ahead of you, telling his lie, and then when it felt like you weren't coming back, I for a moment I had thought the worst for you and Rosy."

"Hey, it's okay." Balto said reassuringly. It seemed to work as she stopped. Then she did something unexpected; moving closer to him she placed her head under his chin and pressed her body against him. This act caught him off guard a little, but he didn't let it affect him too much.

Next Morning

The night went by and soon dawn came. The sun started to peak over the eastern horizon. Balto and Jenna had fallen asleep on the beach. Like she had after the bear had attacked him, Balto used his body to keep her warm. As the sun's rays came upon them the two began to stir. Sitting up and moving off of her Balto blinked a few times before looking back at Jenna. They smiled at one another. Jenna's smile turned into a frown again. Balto was ready in case she was starting to feel sad again, but he waited for what she was going to say.

"You know I have a lot of faith in you." Jenna said. Balto was about to say something when she continued, "But I feel that I owe you an apology when I began to doubt."

This shocked Balto a little as he put one of his paws gently on hers and said, "You have nothing to be sorry for. And to tell you the truth, there was a moment when I was at my lowest, that I felt like giving up and I had doubted myself."

It was Jenna's turn to be shocked. But Balto wasn't finished, "But I learned to be more confident in both sides of me, and that's what led me to get it done."

"Then I'm glad for both of your sides. Your dog half…" Jenna said. She became lost in his eyes as she said, "…and the wolf half."

Neither of them said anything as they became lost in each other's eyes. Balto and Jenna, unknowingly, started leaning closer. Their muzzle's were soon a few inches apart when they stopped. Jenna didn't look away as she said, "Balto."

"Jenna." was all Balto said back. Their noses touched lightly together. Then moving their canine lips, they pressed them together in a kiss. They kept their muzzles pressed together for a moment.

Boris came walking down the beach looking Balto since he hadn't returned to the boat the previous night. As he continued walking he was about to call out for the boy chick when he saw two shapes further down the beach. Squinting to make the shapes more clear, he saw that the shapes were Balto and that girl chick Jenna. And they were kissing!

 _Good job, boy chick_ , Boris thought to himself. Taking another moment to watch them, he then turned and walked away.

Balto and Jenna still had their snouts locked together as they continued. When they stopped, the two canines broke the kiss and stared into the other's eyes again. Both had looks like they didn't know what to do, but the Balto smiled at her, and Jenna back at him. Balto then clears his throat and says, "Jenna I want to ask something of you."

This came as a surprise to Jenna, but even though she thought she knew what it might be she didn't say anything as he continued. He looks her straight in the eye and asks, "Jenna…"

She waited in anticipation as he said, "… will you be my one true love?"

Tears of joy filled Jenna's eyes as a grin of pure happiness appeared on her face. With a small laugh she said, "Yes!" She may have gotten a little over excited and tackled Balto. The two took quite a tumble on the beach. It ended with Jenna laying on top of Balto. Balto looked up to her as she gave him a look of pure embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." Jenna said as she felt her cheeks warm up. Balto looked as surprised as she was and just started laughing, "It's fine. Don't worry about it. You didn't hurt me. We're both okay."

Then they both started laughing after that. Jenna picked herself off of him and Balto turned himself over on his belly. Standing up Balto looked to Jenna and asked, "Are you ready to spend our lives together."

Jenna laughed with a smile and said, "Yes! Yes I am." The two of them leaned forward to kiss again.

 **And they lived their lives together.**


	2. Author's Note and Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Balto, only the story. Balto belongs to Universal. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

Author's Note: I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


End file.
